warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Chilled/Mistakes
Herein lies the list of all of the spelling errors, misnames, and etc. errors found within Chilled. Misname errors *Eaglestrike is called the leader of AshClan. *Thistlethorn is called Thistlepaw twice. *SkyClan is called StarClan. *TalonClan is called FrozenClan throughout the entire chapter. *Fireblaze is called Firepaw. *Minnow is called Feather. *AshClan is called PeakClan. *Forestheart is called Forest twice despite having his warrior name. *Blackfeather is called Blackpaw twice. *Reedrush is called a rogue when she was a loner. *The nursery is called the medicine den. *Bluepaw is called the medicine cat. *Fern is called Frost. *Shimmerfrost is called Shimmerpaw. Color errors *Sootsky is described with all gray paws. *Dapplefern is described with bright green eyes. *Moonpaw is described as white, with her crescent-moon marking the opposite color. *Blackfeather is described as sable-furred. *Swanpaw is described as fully white. *Tremor is described with amber eyes and amber-yellow eyes. *Swift is described as silver. *Mother is described with gold eyes. *Spiderpaw is described as sable-furred. *Petalcloud is described with golden eyes and honey-colored eyes. *Leopardpaw is described with emerald-green eyes. *Jaggedclaw is described with a yellow eye. *Bluepaw is described with bright blue eyes. *Tubs is described with yellow eyes. *Leopardpaw is described with all golden paws. *Chillpaw is described with sapphire blue eyes. *Maggot is described with icy yellow eyes. *Lion is described as tawny. Spelling/grammar errors *Choices is misspelled as 'choces'. *Witnessing is misspelled as 'witnissing'. *The word 'head' is replaced by the word 'heart'. *The word 'okay' before the word 'Sootkit' has a period in the middle of it so it reads 'oka.y'. *Soothe is misspelled as 'sooth'. *Blackfeather's name is misspelled as 'Black-kit', 'Blackfeathe', 'Blackfeathers', and 'Blackfather'. *Ground is misspelled as 'sound'. *Finding is misspelled as 'fighting'. *Scuffed is misspelled as 'scuffled'. *Trembling is misspelled as 'trembled'. *The sentence that reads "He wasn't fast enough to catch up her now" should read "He wasn't fast enough to catch up to her now". *Wanted is misspelled as 'waned'. *Valiant is misspelled as 'valient'. *Jaggedclaw is misspelled as 'Jaggeclaw'. *In between is misspelled as 'inbetween'. *Turned is misspelled as 'tutned'. *Ready is misspelled as 'read'. *The sentence that reads "Please don't think bathe all rogues in this light" should read "Please don't bathe all rogues in this light". *The word 'he' is capitalized so it reads 'HE'. *There is no space between the word 'Moonkit' and 'she'. *Clan is not capitalized. *Hurt is misspelled as 'hrut'. *He'll is misspelled as 'we'll'. *In is misspelled as 'on'. *To is misspelled as 'ot', 'o', and as 'do'. *Embarrassed is misspelled as 'embarassed' and embarrassing is misspelled as 'embarassing'. *Started is misspelled as 'stared'. *There's a comma in between the word 'called' so it reads 'call,ed'. *Persistent is misspelled as 'persistant'. *Greenleaf is misspelled as 'green-leaf'. *After the word 'home', instead of a question mark it should be an exclamation mark. *The sentence that reads "I do not believe that SkyClan belongs in our Clan any longer" should read "I do not believe that SkyClan belongs in our territory any longer". *Leaf-bare is misspelled as 'lead-bare'. *Became is misspelled as 'began'. *Newleaf is misspelled as 'new-leaf'. *Nodded is misspelled as 'nodding'. *The sentence that reads "Isn 'there any way they could have...gone up?" should read "Isn't there any way they could have...gone up?". *Others is misspelled as 'otehrs'. *Supposed is misspelled as 'suppose' and suppose is misspelled as 'supposed'. *Back-kick is misspelled as 'back kick'. *Camp is misspelled as 'camps'. *Super fast is misspelled as 'super-fast'. *Listened is misspelled as 'listening'. *The word 'denmates' is replaced by the word 'littermates'. *Says is misspelled as 'ways'. *Surprised is misspelled as 'surprise' and surprise is misspelled as 'surprised'. *Spiderpaw's name isn't capitalized. *Wait is misspelled as 'way'. *Gathered is capitalized twice. *Amusement is misspelled as 'amusment'. *It's is misspelled as 'its' and its is misspelled as 'it's'. *His is misspelled as 'hie'. *Actual is misspelled as 'actually'. *Elder's is misspelled as 'elders' multiple times. *In front of the word 'Petalcloud', there is only an apostrophe when there should be two. *Train is misspelled as 'trained'. *There is misspelled as 'their'. *Realized is misspelled as 'realizing'. *Softly is misspelled as 'soflty'. *Half moon is misspelled as 'halfmoon'. *Of is misspelled as 'off', 'f', and 'or'. *Puzzled is misspelled as 'puzzling'. *StarClan is misspelled as 'Starclan'. *Place of No Stars is misspelled as 'Place of No stars'. *Clan is misspelled as 'Clans' and Clans is misspelled as 'Clan'. *Began is misspelled as 'bega'. *The sentence that reads "... were both already heading towards camp" should read "... were both already heading towards the camp entrance". *Sootpaw's name isn't capitalized. *Halfway is misspelled as 'half-way'. *The word 'is' is replaced by the word 'with' before the word 'patience'. *Led is misspelled as 'let' and let is misspelled as 'led'. *The sentence that reads "... but Firepaw certainly wasn't" should have a period after the 'wasn't' as it is a run-on sentence, and the 'he' that comes after that should be capitalized. *Complete is misspelled as 'completely' and completed is misspelled as 'complete'. *The word 'her' is replaced by the word 'an'. *Move is misspelled as 'moon'. *Unkempt is misspelled as 'unkept'. *Brainwashed is misspelled as 'brain-washed'. *Even is misspelled as 'eve'. *I'll is misspelled as 'I'm'. *It is misspelled as 'if'. *The sentence that reads "... and she felt a rush of gratitude rush through her" should read "... and she felt a rush of gratitude run through her". *Trembled is misspelled as 'trembling'. *Made is misspelled as 'make'. *White is misspelled as 'whtie' and 'whipe'. *The word 'accident' is replaced by the word 'purpose'. *Word is misspelled as 'world' and world is misspelled as 'word'. *Malleable is misspelled as maleable. *Relatively is misspelled as 'realitively'. *Shall is misspelled as 'shal'. *The word 'to' is replaced by the word 'you'. *Whoever is misspelled as 'however'. *Sidetracked is misspelled as 'side-tracked'. *Bluepaw's is misspelled as 'Bliuepaw's'. *Re-entering is misspelled as 'reentering' and re-entered is misspelled as 'reentered'. *Gave is misspelled as 'gaze'. *The sentence that reads "Jaggedclaw would in a foul, bitter mood" should read "Jaggedclaw would be in a foul, bitter mood". *On is misspelled as 'in'. *The word 'you' is replaced by the word 'her'. *Sunhigh is misspelled as 'sun-high'. *Them is misspelled as 'the' and as 'then', and then is misspelled as 'them'. *Faraway is misspelled as 'far-away'. *Glaring is misspelled as 'glared'. *Or is misspelled as 'nor'. *Didn't is misspelled as 'didn'. *Sickness' is misspelled as 'sickness's'. *Longer is misspelled as 'linger'. *The sentence that reads "... something had killed the him or her" should read "... something had killed him or her". *The word 'and' is replaced by the word 'had'. *There are three apostrophe's in front of the sentence "We are", when there should only be two. *The sentence that reads "... she might alert them that she was following her" should read "... she might alert them that she was following". *To is misspelled as 'too' and too is misspelled as 'to'. *Particular is misspelled as 'patricular'. *Shoulders is misspelled as 'shoulder's'. *Counter strike is misspelled as 'counterstrike'. *Moonstruck is misspelled as 'moon-struck'. *Warriors is misspelled as 'warrior's' and 'warrior', and warrior's is misspelled as 'warriors'. *The word 'were' is replaced by the word 'would'. *Enemies is misspelled as 'enemies' '. *There is no space between the word 'more' and the word 'she' right after the ';'. *Fight is misspelled as 'flight'. *Everything is misspelled as 'eveything'. *The sentence that reads "... the journey had left one too" should read "... the journey cats had left one too". *Worse is misspelled as 'worth'. *There's no space between the words 'loud' and 'wet'. *Leopardpaw's is misspelled as 'Leopardpaws's' and Leopardpaw is misspelled as 'Leoaprdpaw'. *Nest is misspelled as 'test'. *The sentence that reads "What did stupid apprentice thing did you do" should read "What stupid apprentice thing did you do". *Breathe is misspelled as 'breath' and breath is misspelled as 'breathe'. *The sentence that reads "... that she doesn't get safe" should be completely omitted, as it doesn't make sense. *Their is misspelled as 'they're' and they're is misspelled as 'their'. *Will is misspelled as 'with'. *There is no period after the sentence that reads "she wondered". *Stared is misspelled as 'atared' and 'staring'. *The word 'tongue' is replaced by the word 'stuck'. *The sentence that reads "If you improving" should read "If you were improving". *Sliding is misspelled as 'slide'. *Acknowledged is misspelled as 'acknowledge'. *Breathtaking is misspelled as 'breath-taking'. *One is misspelled as 'once' and once is misspelled as 'one'. *The word 'going' is replaced by the word 'being'. *Lighting is misspelled as 'lightning' and lightning is misspelled as 'lighting'. *Hardy is misspelled as 'hardly'. *Attractive is misspelled as 'attractice'. *Half circle is misspelled as 'halfcircle'. *Interested is misspelled as 'interesting'. *She-cat's is misspelled as 'she-cats'. *Simply is misspelled as 'imply'. *The word 'was' is replaced by the word 'when'. *Anytime is misspelled as 'any time'. *Sharpened is misspelled as 'sharped'. *There is no space between the words 'motivation' and 'conviction'. *Blinking is misspelled as 'blinked'. *There is no space between the words 'hurry' and 'there'. *The words 'east', 'west', 'north', and 'south' are all capitalized. *There's an accidental square closing bracket after the sentence "... hurry after the others". *The word 'smile' is replaced by the word 'smart'. *Do is misspelled as 'to'. *The word 'been' is replaced by the word 'gotten'. *The sentence that reads "What does it that mean" should read "What does that mean". *Scent-markers is misspelled as 'scent-marker's'. *Fall is misspelled as 'fell'. *The sentence that reads "I really don't see the point in forbidden medicine cats" should read "I really don't see the point in why it's forbidden for medicine cats". *Being is misspelled as 'be'. *Along is misspelled as 'alone'. *Patrol is misspelled as 'patorl'. *Despair is misspelled as 'despiar'. *Poppy seeds is misspelled as 'poppyseeds'. *Sleepwalking is misspelled as 'sleep-walking'. *Claw is misspelled as 'claws'. *Begin is misspelled as 'being'. *The word 'seeds' is replaced by the word 'leaves'. *The word 'recover' is replaced by the word 'required'. *The word 'out' is replaced by the word 'off'. *Tailless is misspelled as 'tail-less'. *Wispy is misspelled as 'whispy'. *Outta is misspelled as 'outa'. *It's is misspelled as 'its'. *The sentence that reads "If Shimmerfrost heard me talking like, she'd-" should read "If Shimmerfrost heard me talking like that, she'd-". *Believe is misspelled as 'belief'. *Landform is misspelled as 'land-form'. *Build is misspelled as 'built'. *Approached is misspelled as 'approache'. *From is misspelled as 'fro'. *Overhead is misspelled as 'overheard'. *The sentence that reads "... not caring about the beautiful of the colors" should read "... not caring about the beautiful colors". *Maniacally is misspelled as 'manically'. *The word 'at' is replaced by the word 'to'. *The word 'safe' is replaced by the word 'self'. *Sent is misspelled as 'scent' and as 'send', and scent is misspelled as 'sent'. *This is misspelled as 'thus' and as 'these'. *The word 'nest' is replaced by the word 'den'. *Aren't is misspelled as 'are'. *He's is misspelled as 'he' ' and as 'he'. *The sentence that reads "This is the last time to pick fights" should read "This is a bad time to pick fights". *The word 'with' is replaced by the word 'to'. *Apprentices is misspelled as 'apprentice'. *The sentence that reads "... eyes narrowed with determination hurled himself forward" should read "... eyes narrowed with determination and he hurled himself forward". *Dodging is misspelled as 'dodgng'. *The sentence that reads "... and the white twisted" should read "... and the white tom twisted". *Through is misspelled as 'though'. *Stench is misspelled as 'strench'. *And is misspelled as 'an' and an is misspelled as 'and'. *Condone is misspelled as 'cndone'. *If is misspelled as 'iif'. *The sentence that reads "... only to draw in a sharp breath one of her front paws" should read "... only to draw in a sharp breath as one of her front paws". *The sentence that reads "It almost made him yowl with" should read "It almost made him yowl with pain. *Placed is misspelled as 'place'. *Promise is misspelled as 'promised'. *Without is misspelled as 'with out'. *The word 'snow' is replaced by the word 'nose' and the word 'stone'. *Appealed is misspelled as 'appeared'. *The word 'with' is replaced by the word 'when'. *Single is misspelled as 'singe'. *There is no space between the word 'impenetrable' and 'and'. *The word 'to' is accidentally spread apart so it reads 't o'. *There are two commas after the word 'hesitated'. *Young is misspelled as 'long'. *After the words 'hurt us...' there is only one apostrophe when there should be two. *Now is misspelled as 'not' and not is misspelled as 'now'. *The sentence that reads "... slipped off to troubled sleep" should read "... slipped off into a troubled sleep". *Whatcha is misspelled as 'watcha'. *Razor blades is misspelled as 'razorblades'. *Deserves is misspelled as 'deserved'. *The word 'your' is replaced by the word 'her'. *There is no space between the words 'wrong' and 'but'. *Past is misspelled as 'path'. *Brightened is misspelled as 'brigthened'. *Exertion is misspelled as 'exhertion'. *Flicking is misspelled as 'flicing'. *Can't is misspelled as 'can' and 'cain't'. *Again is misspelled as 'against' twice. *After the word 'death', there's an accidental quotation mark despite it not being dialogue. *Thought is misspelled as 'though'. *Sideways is misspelled as 'side-ways'. *The sentence that reads "It wa sa good day for fishing" should read "It was a good day for fishing". *The words 'didn't' and 'end' are accidentally put together so it reads 'didn'tend'. *Every is misspelled as 'ever'. *There is no space between the words 'den' and 'morning'. *Coat is misspelled as 'cat'. *Toppled is misspelled as 'topped'. *The word 'think' is replaced by the word 'be'. *The sentence that reads "... tweaked the blue-gray's nose" should read "... tweaked the blue-gray cat's nose". *Really is misspelled as 'rally'. *Where is misspelled as 'were'. *Sang is misspelled as 'sung'. *Sign is misspelled as 'sigh'. *Heard is misspelled as 'head'. *Dense is misspelled as 'den'. *Too is misspelled as 'to'. *After the word 'already' there should be a comma, but there is not. *Members is misspelled as 'member'. *The word 'soon' is replaced by the word 'sure'. *Afterwards is misspelled as 'afterwords' and as 'afterwads'. *Plateau is misspelled as 'plateu'. *The words 'busy' and 'with' are accidentally put together so they read 'busywith'. *Overthinking is misspelled as 'over-thinking'. *There is no space between the words 'solidified' and 'along'. *Your is misspelled as 'you'. *Cat is misspelled as 'cats'. *Tackled is misspelled as 'tackling'. *The word 'reply' is replaced with 'prey'. *After the word 'guard', it is missing a comma. *Rested is misspelled as 'resting'. *Wasn't is misspelled as 'was'. *Feed is misspelled as 'feel'. *The sentence that reads "His warmth was comforting against her mother" should read "His warmth was as comforting as her mother's". *I is misspelled as 'oI'. *Tubs' is misspelled as 'Tubs's' multiple times. *Have is misspelled as 'had'. *Terribly is misspelled as 'terrible'. *Queen's is misspelled as 'queens'. *Behind the word 'headed', there should be an 'and'. *The word 'tearing' is replaced by the word 'taking'. *Prisoner's is misspelled as 'prisoners'. *Beaten is misspelled as 'beating'. *The sentence that reads "He watched the rogues mild amusement" should read "He watched the rogues with mild amusement". *The sentence that reads "... the marsh as well the forest" should read "... the marsh as well as the forest". *Happens is misspelled as 'happened'. *Dreams is misspelled as 'dream'. *There should be a quotation mark before the word 'when'. *The word 'purpose' is replaced by the word 'surface'. *Ravenwing is misspelled as 'Ravernwing'. *The words 'whole' and 'life' are accidentally put together to read 'wholelife'. *Plant is misspelled as 'plants'. *Curl is misspelled as 'curled'. *Continued is misspelled as 'continuing'. *The sentence that reads "Blackfeather was waiting for him returned" should read "Blackfeather was waiting for him as he returned". *The sentence that reads "But I understand if you make it uncomfortable" should read "But I understand if it makes you uncomfortable". *The sentence that reads "I still care for her because my sister" should read "I still care for her because she's my sister". *Blue-gray is misspelled as 'blue-gay'. *Everyone is misspelled as 'everything'. *The is misspelled as 'their' and 'there'. *Wary is misspelled as 'way'. *The sentence that reads "The brown let out" should read "The brown tom let out". *Part way is misspelled as 'partway'. *Avoiding is misspelled as 'avoided'. *The word 'you' is replaced by the word 'her'. *The sentence that reads "... but hit forced him to back away" should read "... but the hit forced him to back away". *Became is misspelled as 'become'. *The word 'listening' is replaced by the word 'leaning'. *Say is misspelled as 'way'. *Intend is misspelled as 'intent'. *The word 'in' is replaced by the word 'him'. *Psych is misspelled as 'psyche'. *The word 'lost' is replaced by the word 'let'. *Stand off is misspelled as 'stand-off'. *Left is misspelled as 'led'. *Takes is misspelled as 'take'. *Been is misspelled as 'be'. *After the word 'prophecy', there is supposed to be a question mark but instead, there is a period. *Fireblaze is misspelled as 'Fireblze'. *Furball is misspelled as 'fur ball'. *Twolegplace is misspelled as 'Twolegplae'. *Tail is misspelled as 'trail'. *Entered is misspelled as 'enters'. *The word 'thought' was replaced with the word 'saw'. *I'll is misspelled as 'I' and as 'I'l'. *Anyone is misspelled as 'anymore'. *Mouse-brain is misspelled as 'mouse brain'. *Sometime is misspelled as 'some time'. *Like is misspelled as 'lik' and as 'liked'. *The words 'never' and 'be' are accidentally put together to read 'neverbe'. *The sentence that reads "She unsheathed" should read "She unsheathed her claws". *Apologies is misspelled as 'apologizes'. *Faring is misspelled as 'fairing'. *The sentence that reads "... that she was kits" should read "... that she was with kits". *Tom is misspelled as 'toms'. *The word 'legs' is replaced with the word 'paws'. *The sentence that reads "... his tail almost dragging the ground" should read "... his tail almost dragging on the ground". *Sandy is misspelled as 'sadly'. *After the word 'asleep' there should be a period but there is not. *After the word 'relieved' there should be a question mark, but instead there is a period. *There is no space between the word 'Clan' and 'or'. *Rise is misspelled as 'ride'. *The sentence that reads "... she tried fight back" should read "... she tried to fight back". *There is no space between the words 'buffoon' and 'and'. *Tiptoed is misspelled as 'tip-toed'. *Trying is misspelled as 'tying'. *Meantime is misspelled as 'mean time'. *I'd is misspelled as 'I've'. *Theirs is misspelled as 'their'. *The word 'at' is replaced by the word 'one'. *The words 'let' and 'her' are replaced by the word 'letter'. *Nightingale is misspelled as 'Nightningale'. *Came is misspelled as 'cam'. *Drier is misspelled as 'dryer'. *Heartbeat is misspelled as 'heart-beat'. *Mean is misspelled as 'meant'. *Leaf-bare is misspelled as 'leafbare'. *Just is misspelled as 'jut'. *Would is misspelled as 'woul'. *Feelings is misspelled as 'feeings'. *There is an accidental space in between the word 'wait' and the comma that comes afterwards. *The word 'they' is replaced by the word 'new'. *Didn't is misspelled as 'did'. *Can't is misspelled as 'cant'. *Relayed is misspelled as 'related'. *The sentence that reads "... and be whisked away the breeze" should read "... and be whisked away by the breeze". *The comma after the word 'Spiderpaw' should be a period. *Traitor is not capitalized. *There is an accidental space between the word 'to' and the comma that comes afterwards. *Eaglestrike is misspelled as 'Eaglestrie' and as 'Eaglestriek'. *Anticlimactic is misspelled as 'anti-climactic'. *Notices is misspelled as 'notics'. *Send off is misspelled as 'sendoff'. *Overnight is misspelled as 'over night'. *Looked is misspelled as 'look'. *Suspicion is misspelled as 'suspicious'. *There is no space between the em-dash and the word 'the'. *The sentence that reads "... stalk his prey how to mark their borders" should read "... stalk his prey and how to mark their borders". *Misstepped is misspelled as 'miss-stepped'. *Grasp is misspelled as 'grap'. *All is misspelled as 'al'. *The word 'as' is replaced by the word 'if'. *Tighter is misspelled as 'tigheter'. *Nettlefrost is misspelled as 'Nettlefros'. *There is no space between the em-dash and the word 'for'. *Life force is misspelled as 'life-force'. *Path is misspelled as 'past'. *Bout is misspelled as 'bought'. *The word 'he' is replaced by the word 'it'. *Secrets is misspelled as 'secrest'. *The sentence that reads "If the medicine really was" should read "If the medicine apprentice really was". *Bowled is misspelled as 'bowelled'. *Reedrush is misspelled as 'Reedush'. *Murmuring is misspelled as 'murming'. *Instinctively is misspelled as 'instinctually'. *Everyday is misspelled as 'every day'. *The sentence that reads "... so not of us" should read "... so not all of us". *Assent is misspelled as 'accent'. *Care is misspelled as 'are'. *The word 'strength' is replaced by the word 'strange'. *They'll is misspelled as 'they're'. *Distracting is misspelled as 'distracted'. *The sentence that reads "It is really is you" should read "It really is you". *There should be quotation marks around the sentence "Is this crazy or what?". *As is misspelled as 'has'. *You're is misspelled as 'your'. *There is no space between the em-dash and the word 'before'. *Met is misspelled as 'meant'. *Minute is misspelled as 'mintute'. *Hoarse is misspelled as 'coarse'. *The words 'become' and 'a' are accidentally put together to read 'becomea'. *Kestrel is misspelled as 'Kesterel' multiple times throughout the chapter. *D'ya is misspelled as 'd'yea'. *Particularly is misspelled as 'particully'. *The word 'for' is replaced with the word 'from'. *Looks is misspelled as 'look'. *Re-emerged is misspelled as 'reemerged'. *Shoulder is misspelled as 'shouler'. *The sentence that reads "His first was of Silverstar" should read "His first thought was of Silverstar". *There is no space between the words 'murderer' and 'a'. *The word 'to' is replaced by the word 'at'. *Carmelo is misspelled as 'Carmelo's'. *Leader's is misspelled as 'leaders' multiple times. *Ice water is misspelled as 'icewater'. *Love is misspelled as 'ove'. *Wholeheartedly is misspelled as 'whole-heartedly'. *Been is misspelled as 'bee'. *Others is misspelled as 'other'. *The sentence that reads "... died alla a sudden" should read "... died all of a sudden". *Mischievous is misspelled as 'mischevious'. *Side paths is misspelled as 'sidepaths'. *Touch is misspelled as 'tough'. *There is supposed to be a comma after the word 'Spiderpaw', but there is not. *Usual is misspelled as 'usually'. *Imagined is misspelled as 'imaged'. *The word 'out' is replaced with the word 'at'. *The word 'atop' is replaced by the word 'adopt'. *Ever is misspelled as 'every'. *The word 'enemy's' is missing the 's' at the end. *There is no space between the words 'in' and 'to'. *Halfhearted is misspelled as 'half-hearted'. *Avalanche is misspelled as 'avalance'. *'Membered is misspelled as ' 'memebered'. *There is no space between the words 'rising' and 'back'. *More is misspelled as 'ore'. *The word 'of' is replaced with the word 'to'. *There's an accidental comma after the em-dash before the word 'filled' and before the word 'learning'. *Tail is misspelled as 'tails'. *Himself is misspelled as 'him'. *Group is misspelled as 'ground'. *Disappear is misspelled as 'disappeared'. *Was is misspelled as 'as'. *That is misspelled as 'what'. *Led is misspelled as 'lead'. *Comprehension is misspelled as 'comphrension'. *Absentminded is misspelled as 'absent-minded'. *Other's is misspelled as 'others'. *The sentence that reads "It is as a simple" should read "It is as simple". *The word 'from is replaced with the word 'about'. *Thank you is misspelled as 'thank-you'. *Had is misspelled as 'ahd'. *The sentence that reads "... the black tom yowled yowled" should read "... the black tom yowled". |''See the entire list''}} Other errors *Spiderstrike is called female. *TalonClan cats are called warriors. *Silverstar is mentioned with seven lives throughout the entire chapter when she only has six left. *Chillpaw is said to have lived with FrozenClan. *Chillpaw is said to have been 12 moons old when he died, and is continuously called such throughout the entirety of Chilled, but he was in fact about 9.4 moons old according to the timeline and what day he died. *Jaggedclaw is called female. *Jaggedclaw is said to have both of his eyes. *Brightfire is called Jaypaw's father. *Shimmerfrost is called male. *Leopardpaw is called male. *Blizzardpaw is called female. *Foxpaw and Birchpaw are called kits. *Blackfeather was said to be in the medicine den when she was supposed to be in the warrior's den. *Shimmerfrost is called slightly older than Thistlethorn, when it is in fact, vice versa. *Northstar is said to have a thin pelt. *Sootpaw is called male. References & Citations }} Category:Reference